Currently, during wireless data transfer, a logic is used at a transmitter to denote that the transmitter is sending data to a receiver. Further, after completion of sending the data, a logic is used, at the transmitter, to inform the receiver that the data transmission is completed. Also, some techniques implement logic of a start of frame to indicate start of data, and an end of frame to indicate an end of data. However, it requires large bandwidth and power to implement the logic of the start of frame and the end of frame.
Further, in conventional amplitude modulation system, data is modulated by varying an amplitude of carrier wave in proportion with message signal. The carrier wave comprises two amplitude levels i.e. high level and low level. Further, the data may be transmitted to a receiver. The receiver may demodulate the data. During demodulation, a message signal may be retrieved at the receiver. However, loss of data may occur during the demodulation of the data.